School days
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Pamela Isley is a regular student in a crappy school called Akrham. Besides her family issues and her desire to get into a good university after this last year is finished, she also has to deal with the fact that she has fallen in love with another girl. And not any girl. Harleen Quinzel, Joker's wannabe bimbo.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: It's been forever since I wrote a fanfic. I'm a Spanish native writer so if there is a problem please point it out NICELY. I have an "edit" button, just so you know.  
Declaimer:  
Batman doesn't belong to me (obviously). And this fanfic is created with unprofitable intentions.  
Warning: A/U and Femslash: HARLEY QUINN AND POISON IVY. **

**Chapter 1: Pamela Isley. **

Akraham, the public school, was a horrible place to be. The walls had the distasteful color of the red bricks and it generated the cold emotion of eternal and disgusting humidity. The students used to say it was because there had never been enough money in the government budget to decorate the place after built. Nobody would blame them. At least, Pamela Isley knew she didn't.

Akraham was a school for freaks, who would give an extra zero in the check of a place where only the less worth it students in the system would end up. Students whose parents just didn't produce a single penny during the year. Parents who were alcoholic. Parents who were in jail. Or parents who were abusive. No, Pamela knew she wouldn't if she had the money.  
Everybody there knew what society expected from them. They were a bomb of time that would explode at some point.

_Because at some point all of them would become like their parents- _Pamela knew everybody thought that and she couldn't care less.

She walked through the halls like if she was not part of the system, like if her mother was not an alcoholic bitch and her father didn't try to beat her up every once in a while. No. She knew she would never end up like them. She would never be what everybody expected her to be. She had big plans and she knew that at some point, if she worked hard enough, they could come true.

With her air of superiority she had gotten all the freaks respect. Or at least, fear. She was beautiful, she was smart, and she knew how to use it.

During this last year of hell, she had become the most popular chick among the students and the teachers. She just needed to keep it up for a little longer, maybe blow a kiss or two to the corrupted director and his puppets, and she would say good bye to the freak show and hello to Cambridge University and the faculty of Plant science.

She smiled at the idea. A small little gesture that enlightened her face as she walked into the classroom. She gave a gaze around and noticed that one of the students was not there today. The Joker, the moronic freak previously known as Jack Napier, was apparently taking the day off, most likely to get high in some useless corner of his house.  
Pamela couldn't say she was not happy to have that crazy bastard away from her today. She had never liked him or the way he treated his girlfriend: Harleen Quinzel. Not that she gave a damn about the poor little dandelion. It just pissed her off because, as expected, she hated the idea of a man abusing a woman. As if she didn't have enough of that at home.

She took her usual seat on the second line near the window and got her notebook out while she waited for the teacher to arrive.

So busy she was trying to find her green pen out of her bag that she didn't notice somebody got close enough to hurl a kiss against her check.

"Good morning, Red" she heard the nasal voice of the guilty classmate greeting her from the first chair in the line. Pamela looked up and saw Harleen.

"Good Morning, Harley" she answered softly even though she knew the blond one only talked to her when she didn't have Joker to talk to…or suck her face for.

Blond, pretty, with a bright smile on her face and a thing for strawberry _**chapstick**_. Harley certainly was like a refreshing breeze during summer.

A bit lost after such an energetic greet, it took her more than a minute to process that Harleen was wearing glasses today which caused Pam to blush against her will. She liked it when she wore glasses and her hair in a messy bun. It made Pamela feel that she was not the dumb bimbo that ran around the useless pill of shit that Joker was.

"I see you are looking nerdy today" Pamela said with a smirk. Harley pouted.

"Why do you have to be so poisonous, Red?" the blond one complained childishly "Why can't you say that I look nice and professional for social science class… you know it is my favorite one"

"Is it? I thought it was P.E." the other one said leaning her head on the desk. Harley stroking her hair. It was something Harley always did. She always needed to show affection to others like if she was not able to hold it inside her like a normal person did. Pamela would never say out loud how much she liked that about her on-and-off friend.

"Well…second favorite class" admitted Harley as she passed her light fingers through Pamela's red curls. "But still…You know I take this class seriously"

"It's kind of hard to tell, Harley, since you're always making it impossible to even pay attention when you and your puddin' are here together" Pamela pointed out and she could feel that Harley took her hand away from her head. Isley didn't need to look up to know she was probably looking away as she played with her own hair, messing her bun even more.

Anyhow, Pamela raised her chin up from the cold desk. She wanted to look at Harley's guilty expression while the blonde one nibbled her bottom lip as though there was no tomorrow.

"You just don't understand how funny it is when he's around. He has a talent…you know? To make this dirty place nice and full of happiness" she mumbled rapidly.

_No- _a tiny voice screamed inside Pam's head- _**You**__ have that talent. _

"Oh, I'm sure he has a talent, alright…the talent of being rowdy and annoying" Pamela mumbled and averted her eyes. She saw Harvey Dent was looking at them. She wondered when he would get over the fact that they were not an item anymore.

Seriously, they had dated, kissed and had unsuccessful sex and that was it. Pamela didn't believe it so hard to get through one's head.

"Whad did ya just say, red?" Harley asked but Pamela didn't reply. Mrs. Thompkins had arrived and she didn't seem to be in a good mood. She started her class talking about how there was a theory about why certain people was crazy or predisposed to be a criminal. Harley's eyes sparkled with the topic and Pamela wondered again why she would let herself miss the class when Joker was around.

They had about seven other classes during the day that they could boycott. Pamela considered that maybe Joker liked that Harley picked him over everything she loved and liked. Everything that made her an independent and wonderful individual.

Pamela sighed.

She passed her fingers through her hair and looked out of the window.  
_She really hated this class. _

Not only because it had to do with studying the nature of human beings, but also because it was a way to remind her what everybody thought that they were going to become. A way to remember as well that Joker was more important to Harley than the air she was breathing.

Pamela grumbled.

Harley didn't notice. Of course. She was just incredibly happy about the opportunity she had to learn something that she truly liked. Heck, if Pamela didn't know better, she would even say that was why she was so madly in love with Joker. She just loved everything related to minds that were so screwed up, to the point she forgot about everything else around her.

The read head leaned to place her chin on her hand as she looked through the window. The grass seemed to be rather dry today and she felt bad about it. _How cheap did the system have to be, to be able to have such a terrible grass? _– Pamela mumbled in a whisper that nobody heard.

"Miss Isley" a serious voice brought her back to earth, making her turn around rapidly from the window. Mrs. Thompkins was looking at her with disappointment as she placed a paper on her desk "You'll never be able to apply to Cambridge if you keep daydreaming"

After saying that the old woman passed by and continued giving the results to everybody else. Before Pamela could even react to that abrupt slap to her ego, Harley grabbed the paper that Mrs. Thompkins had just placed on her desk, opening her blue eyes widely as she saw the red marker on almost all the test.

"Wow, Pam. How could you do this bad? Even Pudding got a C" said the presumed air headed showing the two exams that had been placed on her own desk. The one with her name had a perfect A+ on it. _Figures. _

"Of course he did! This was a test about people who is insane, isn't he insane?" she growled as she took the paper away from Harley's hands. The blond girl looked at her, a sad expression placed on her face. Pamela sighed. "I'm sorry…" Pamela babbled feeling guilty for a short moment "I just really feel frustrated in this class".

She did. No matter how many times Pamela read the text book she just couldn't keep any information in her head. And Mrs. Thompkins was not exactly open and aware of her charms to let her even pass with the minimum grade. She knew that. She had _**tried **_to convince her before.

"Do y'a want me to help ya study? We have the midterm in a week, I bet if you pass that one you surely will be able to apply to that scholarship you're always talking about" said Harley. Pamela looked at her in disbelieve. _So she was actually listening when she talked about that. _Pamela always thought she was just nodding robotically while writing a thousand times 'H+J forever' on her math notebook.

"Don't you have things to do with your boyfriend?" asked the redhead before letting herself feel comfortable with the proposition.

"Oh, no" Harley said a bit sad "He and I had a little fight yesterday. But I know that we can make it work, we just need a bit of…fresh air, you know?"

Pamela frowned. She didn't. She bet Joker had wanted Harley to rob something from a store and maybe she had been caught. Maybe that's why he hadn't gone to classes, so he could rob from a store without any problem.  
The idea of Harley feeling bad about it made Pamela feel sick. She couldn't bear Harley's devastated face. She always got like that when she and Joker had a fight.

_Sigh._

"Fine, let's meet up at the library after class" said Ishley while she pretended to look at the answers she gave on the test.  
Harley smiled again and almost jumped excitedly off her chair.

"Oh, Red! You will not regret this! I promised I'll do my very best to help you pass" Harley said. Then the bell rang indicating it was time to go to different classes. "See you at your locker after P.E.?"

Pamela shook her head "It's ok. I'll pick you up at the Gym" she pointed out and then Harley giggled and left. Pamela couldn't help herself, she loved it when she could see Harley in the gymnastic class.

She would sit down at her usual spot, Harley would notice her (Like every time the joker was not around) then she would wave at her, or blow her a kiss before jumping over the trampoline and do something amazing that would blow Pamela away.

_Her stomach contracted and her heart felt like burning when it skipped a beat. _

Pamela sighed while she picked up her things and walked out of the classroom. She didn't want to get late for math, and surely she didn't want to give herself the opportunity to think about what she just thought a second ago.

_No. Pamela Isley didn't like thinking about her feelings very much. _

**To be continued.**

**N/A: Comments and NICE critiques are welcome and appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

School days Ch. 2

**Warning: A/U and Femslash: HARLEY QUINN AND POISON IVY. **

**Chapter 2: Comfort or confront?**

Harley passed her fingers through her golden curls as she tied up her hair firmly in a single pony tail. She had the whole gym for herself. The small group of acrobats in the school was reduced to one member since _**Barbara Ann Minerva**_ had dropped school to go live with her mom in Africa.  
Harleen still remembered vividly Pamela's comment about the matter.

"She is a low achiever moron. If she wants to go waste these years, so be it" the redhead had snorted immediately and started talking about how this was the only chance they had to be somebody.

Harley had half heard it at first since she had been surprised by her friend's reaction. She had thought Pamela would had approved and even given Barbara the honor of praising her. But she had to remember that if it did not involve at least grass then any environmental interest was just worthless for the _Plant queen._ In Harley's simpler conclusion: Pamela was a plant hugger and Barbara was more of an animal maniac.

Despite the fact that Harley had a lot of sympathy for animals, as she had dared to tell Pamela when she had stopped to catch her breath from her extended monologue about the importance of a well-structured action plan, Harleen still agreed with her friend. She just could not see how Barbara thought she would get on a better position to help cheetahs in Africa when she hadn't even finished high school.

_Maybe it is like pudding says and Barbara is just using the whole Cheetah excuse to get the heck out of here-_Harley thought as she stretched her legs and arms. She couldn't blame her for it.

Whichever was the real reason; there was just one thing that mattered. Barbara Minerva was now gone and Harley was a one-person team. If it hadn't been for the long list of trophies that were under her name, the principal would have completely erased the numbers designated for the gymnastic club from the school's budget. However that would have never happened as long as Quinzel studied in the school. Even Harleen could see that she was amazing enough to represent a great gold mine for the principal.

"You are great_"-_Pamela had told her once. And she had smiled proudly.

_She was great._

A small smirk crossed her face as she repeated the words in her head.

_Harley, you are great-_a voice reiterated and her guts tickled as she looked at the bar she had in front of her. She bit her lip in anticipation. Her chest moved up and down as her stomach held itself against her thorax box.

She ran; guffaws caressed her lips as she defied gravity. Her muscles tensed as her body twisted in the unusual forms of a somersault. The world was upside down and it was beautiful.

Her feet hit the floor.

She looked up, panting. Nobody clapped. Nobody was there to see her, but the words inside her head kept reciting and she thought of Pamela again as she stretched her sore legs.  
To be honest, Harleen was used to the ambivalent way her mind worked by now. She would think about her when she was not thinking about Joker.

At first it had come to her as social interest. She wanted to understand Pamela Isley, or so she thought. Maybe she just wanted to get to her. Maybe she just wanted to be friends with the devil.  
Her mother used to say she had a weakness for power and Pamela Isley was somehow powerful in the school. That was what she thought that made her so interesting, and it was like that for a while.

The girl she met behind the red locks was cold, manipulative, kind of misandry and had a poisonous attitude. She was the kind of person that would wait for at least the whole class to kneel and get her pencil if she dropped it.  
Harley had found her intimidating and that attracted her to Isley right away.

But then again, she had discovered more about Red. Behind the freckled face of Isley, there was the other person; a girl who worried when Joker hit her _**by accident**_ and hurried to the hospital. The kind of friend who let her tell the doctors and her mom that she had fallen on her face while practicing, when she knew it had been Joker.

At least, Harley had the impression that Pamela knew. She could tell it by the look of her eyes. But she hadn't gone against her will and she had respected it, despite the fact that she questioned her judgment.

Since that day, Harley had come to think of Pamela as a friend, a person who would take her decisions seriously and who wouldn't go against them. Harley had discovered that Pamela could be loyal and sweet. And _Sweet Pammy_was also needy. She would curl against Harley's lap when she was studying or listening to music. She would reach for her fingers in the middle of a horror movie and then excuse herself saying she had thought that Harley was scared- though Pamela knew Harley found scary movies hilarious.  
Pamela would need to be hold when winter came and she would love to lean on Harley's shoulders when she saw her reading at the library.

Pamela was quite clingy. And Harley liked all that about her, because for the first time in a long while she could feel important for somebody. She would feel wanted.

"For somebody?" Harley questioned her thoughts aloud unconsciously. She didn't know what to make of her own reasoning at this point.

_Silly, you are forgetting about pudding-_She thought and she excused herself with a simple explanation. She was not counting Joker because she had been thinking about Red and Red was certainly too different from Joker. Pamela was soft where Joker was rough and sweet where he was bitter. Thus what she was feeling could only, of course, be just as different.

_Yes. That's it. That's why I forgot about Pudding just a second ago. _

Harley placed her hand on her hips and raised the other one as she pulled herself to the side of her body and then to the other. Her waist stretched harder since she was doing it faster than before.

"You're going to split yourself to the half" said a raspy voice in the gym. Pamela's voice echoed in the almost empty room.

Harley's heart skipped a beat as though she had been found doing something wrong, as if what she was thinking a moment ago was something reproachable.

She turned around and there was Pamela with her piercing gaze. She had put her dark green shirt around her waist and her hair in a ponytail. Harley immediately thought it was because the summer weather was too hot and the air conditioner in the school had been slacking for the past week. Even now, the ac in the gym was producing more of a sound than real cold air. The redhead's forehead had a light layer of sweat over it.  
Harley swallowed.

"You look hot" she said and she turned around a bit too fast to do a cartwheel. Her words had sounded different from what she had intended, however she didn't look back to see if Pamela had taken it the wrong way. She probably hadn't even noticed the slightly unusual tone in which the words had sounded. Not even Harley did until a second after spoken.

"I _**am**_ hot" Pamela had said as she folded her arms, her words showed annoyance. This high and dry temperature was going to be the death of her.

"Do you want to leave already?" Harley asked her calmly but Pamela simply growled a negative, as she sat on the corner of the court. Her freckled hands gave her some support as she stretched her legs on the wooden floor. Harley looked at her from the corner of her blue and sparkling eyes. She stared for a second but different from Joker she knew she was not being asked to say that she wanted to leave.  
Pamela was not demanding her to pity or fear her; she was not even asking her to hurry.  
Harley smiled at the thought. This was Red and without another word she continued her practice.

Jump.

Twist.

Cartwheel.

Somersault.

Twist.

Thirty minutes passed in a blink. Harley was lost in her own world in front of Pamela's green eyes. And Pamela was not able to look a way, somehow Harley knew that. Somehow it made her want to do greater things: a higher jump, a cleaner ending. It was then when she rushed a pirouette and her feet landed a bit harder than they should have while her ankle twisted in the wrong direction and her beautiful doll face crashed into the floor.

"HARLEY!" Pamela screamed as she hurried to get to her side. 

Harleen felt the blood rushing to her nose and cheeks in pain and embarrassment. "I'm ok" she said but Pamela had helped her sit down anyway "I've had worse, Red" she insisted yet her friend was not listening.

Pamela's hands were going from her ankle to her legs, from her waist to her arms…from her shoulders to her face. Her green eyes locked with Harley's blue ones as she cupped her cheeks in her freckled fingers.

"Does anything hurt?" she demanded with worry in her voice.

"No" Harley lied and Pamela pressed her cheeks harder.

"Harleen!" the girl growled as she pulled her closer to her beautiful face.

Harley looked into her eyes, those eyes that had been showing her feelings in a way that she was not used to see in anybody- care, tenderness, support, concern… love. She couldn't resist their call. She leaned closer and pulled Pamela's face closer to hers, their forehead met as she shut her eyes and felt her friend's warm breath caressing her skin, their lips were rather close but not close enough.

"I'm fine" Harley said and she stayed there, trying to remember how to breathe. She could feel Pamela getting stiff at the proximity.

"Are you sure?" the other force herself to speak after long two minutes.

"My ankle hurts a bit but overall I am ok" Harley whispered then she opened her eyes and she was surprised when she saw Pamela's eyelids shut firmly. Just then Quinzel noticed that her friend's hands were shaking. And she imagined how it'd be to spend her life without this girl in it.

Harley's lips pursed, her fingers got into the hairy jungle that was Pamela's head while the tip of her fingers caressed her warm scalp. She nuzzled her and Pamela held her breath.

"You don't have to be afraid, I just broke my ego, I am ok" Harley said.

Pamela finally breathed out.

Both of them stayed like that for a while.

Harley's heart started going a bit faster and even though she never moved, she couldn't stop feeling guilty about how comfortable she felt with something so simple. Not even after having sex with joker she had felt this kind of pleasure and yet again she told herself that it was because what she had with Red couldn't be more different from what she had with Joker thus _of course she would always find herself comparing without any fruitful results._She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she knew it had to be ok. She could love them just as much as she did… and it would never be the same feeling thus it had to be ok.

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

School days

**Chapter 3.**

_This only time._

The library was one of those places in the school that could make Pamela forget for a moment that she wanted to get out of that dump. It was not particularly special, it had a couple of sofas that seemed to have more time there than the books per say but the air conditioner always worked and it had a good collection about botanic. And that was more than what she needed to feel comfortable and absorbed in her own thoughts.

This time, however, Pamela didn't have her thoughts on any special plant from South America and she certainly was not gritting her teeth at the list of extinct specimens from a book. This time her thoughts were an untangled being of desperation and nervousness caused by Harleen's sweet voice.

Harley was sitting next to her on the old furniture in the empty library. Pamela had bandaged her ankle after the incident at the gym and they had gotten there because the beautiful acrobat had refused to go home without trying to open Pamela's mind to the beautiful knowledge of psychopathologies. That is why she was softly reading to her about a young artist who used to cut women's bodies in Hollywood to make pieces of art, instead of heading home as Pamela had suggested her to do.  
Her voice was sweet, like syrup from a flower's stem, while her eyes moved from side to side of the textbook. She did not notice that Pamela's attention was not on the story and neither did she notice that that her redhead friend was biting her bottom lip to the point of harming it with visible crimson marks. And mayhap it was her passion and focus for the reading what made Pamela feel that this time, just this time, it was particularly too painful to not stab her with a kiss.

"And so we can see that it was egomania and a lack of empathy what characterized this kind of psychopath instead of external traumas as it was thought before. Thus it became one of the strongest samples that allowed Neurobiology to have a first step into…" the blonde one spoke. Pamela sighed.

The pair of blue eyes looked up from the yellow pages and directly to her. Those blue eyes were like a pair of lamps used in an interrogation- they seemed to go through Pamela's soul and question the deepest secret in her coward soul.  
The accused one averted the gaze and pretended to look into the book.

"Is it rather boring, Red?" Harley asked as she leaned on the other's shoulder and pouted.

Pamela held her breath before answering "It isn't my strongest subject for a reason, dandelion- her voice came sharp and dry".

Harley couldn't avoid huffing to this comment while she closed the book and put the heavy textbook away. She leaned against her friend again and started playing with her hair.

"I can't see why you dun like it, Red. Brains are kinda cool" Harleen stated as her delicate fingers caressed the red curls, making Pamela's body stiff.

"I don't know, sweet pea, it just isn't my thing. All those analyzes, all those theories seem to rotate around the same thing. Human kind is garbage and evil. End of the story. Even if psychology and psychiatry look for a way out, there is nothing that changes that. They are impure little rats and that is all. I do not see why to continue reading about it instead of trying to solve problems that actually have a solution" Pamela said as her fingers dared to touch Harley's arm.

Harley did not say anything for the second that Pamela's fingertips caressed her skin but then, after Pamela took those fingers away, she spoke energetically.

"It ain't true that all humans are rats and that there is no way out, Pamy-lamb" Harley stated as she abruptly got off Pamela's shoulder and looked at her.

"How do you know that?" Pamela asked seriously with practiced stoicism.

"Because you ain't like that" Harleen said frowning. Pamela bit her bottom lip again and Harley's looked directly at the marks but she didn't comment about them.

"Aren't I?" Pamela argued and gaze finally locked with the blue one. That was the moment when she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back from what she was about to do. That was the moment when she started an unconscious count down.

3.

Harley closed her legs nervous and she licked her own lips because they had gotten dry after reading so long.

2.

Harley caressed her hand and her fingers drew imaginary lines that connected her freckles.

"Of course not! Look at you all a green-doll trying to save the world. It ain't like you got no brains like any other student here, and you are sweet…now I know you don't like it that I say you're sweet…but… you are and…you make it all better for me when pu…"

1.

Pamela cut her sharply. She cupped Harley's face into her hands and kissed her as she had never kissed anybody before.  
This kiss did not taste like nothing. This kiss did not feel like an illusion and she did not give it because she felt that it was expected from her to do it. This time, and this time only, she did not have any thoughts in her head when she touched Harley's lips in a single and unstoppable movement.  
And it was different.  
She felt that her body stopped working consciously, she felt that for a long time she had been living a life colored with only grey patterns and now rainbow shades were filling her from the inside of her guts and out. The taste was inexistent but at the same time Pamela knew that she had never tasted something as pure and refreshing as Harley's saliva.  
It was clumsy at first but then it lost control with the pace of the other and the redhead felt she was losing it when Harley put her fingers on her neck and brought her closer to make the kiss deeper and passionate because, as Pamela always thought, Harley was no infantilized teen that played around to be taught or told what things to do. Harley knew exactly what she wanted even if it never occurred to her that she wanted it.  
A moment later they separated and Harley looked at her with wide opened eyes.

She bit her lip. She stood up. She left.

Pamela stayed on the sofa with her hair turned into a mess and her heart beating out of control. She could feel her cheeks going pink and burning, a reaction that she always thought over-romanticized on books. A sense of unreliable daydream. An overrated illusion presented on movies to raise expectations on impatient virgins.

Now that description of dopamine and endorphin running through her veins with the rapid addiction of a drug seemed to fit her like a glove. And for this time Pamela did not regret a thing.

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_SCHOOL DAYS_

CHAPTER 4: FEAR.

Pamela recognized the feeling that clung to her guts after she finally acknowledged that Harley had left the room. She had felt it multiple times before. It was fear, storming like a hurricane right at the pit of her stomach.

She cringed on the sofa as she could hear Harley's steps outside, but she did not dare to move. Her heart was beating abnormally fast, as well as her breathing.

Her fingers tangled her messy and large mop of red hair.

Without even realizing it, the desperation became unbearable and she could not stand it any other second. Pamela stood up and went to the hall with the unconscious braveness of a fool. She was still frighten, but she was also simply unable to wait and give it a second thought. Thus she stepped into the school's corridor with all the intentions of talking to the blonde girl. However she just found empty halls.

The time that she had spent in the library had been too long and longer had been the minutes in which she remained numb and glued to the old fashioned couch.

Pamela took a deep breath and then leaned against the frame of the door, trying hard to stop the tears to run down her cheek. It was a suffocating sensation, as though she was drowning, as though the pain was burning up all the oxygen around her. And she ran, she ran until she could not see the school anymore. She speeded up, not with the intent of catching Harley but to detach from the sentiment of claustrophobia that suddenly came over her. Right across the street she saw the public soccer field with a big tree that was still strong and green. She went there and thanked Era that there was no soccer practice or match today. She sat under its shadow and stayed there, letting the smell of the leaves calm herself down.

She looked at the light through the branches and she simply accepted that she had made the biggest of the mistakes, and that is why she had also to accept and swallow the fact that she was going to be friendless. She was parentless, because she did not count the assholes who gave her life as parents. She was homeless because she would never call the dump in which the man that gave her a name insisted on living a home and now she was friendless…loveless.  
Pamela bit her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed and she leaned more over the tree. She had had a moment of simple stupidity. Somehow she had hoped to finish her feelings for Harley with a kiss. To discover that she was like everybody else she had ever kissed before: Meaningless, tasteless, boring, flat. But Harley was none of those things.

Instead she had touched the clouds with her hands and then felt them slipping through her freckled fingers.

She stayed under the tree as her brain continued rewinding self-hate messages and just when it was getting too dark for her to see the light caressing the leaves she decided to go home.

She effortlessly avoided her parents and curled under the covers of her room.

Needless to say, trying to make herself sleep became another failure for her countless list of the day- Not only because she continued to repeat the scene in her head but she also imagined Harley and Joker laughing at her the next morning. 

The difficulty to breath increased with the simple idea of them just staring at her and jolting with guffaws, but she did her best to defend Harleen from the worst of her own suppositions.

"It's not even Harley's fault- Pamela told to herself a good couple of times while she rolled on her bed and pulled the sheets over her head- She doesn't have to love me back the way that I…" Pamela's eyes widened and she bit her pillow. It was then and just then, in the middle of her desperation, when she finally admitted the true nature of her feelings for Harleen.

On the next day, when the bags under her eyes were too remarkable to be covered with a simple foundation and the paleness of her skin outstand for its unusual abnormality, her strength was gone and she had not even a single drop of hope for Harleen's loyalty to her. Not when Joker crossed the classroom's door with his stupid green hair, his distasteful smile and Harleen following him like a puppy in her a ridiculously short crop top, black shorts and black high heels.

Pamela gritted her teeth when the blonde one passed by her side without giving her a glance. She did not look back at them, she didn't need to look at how Joker put his hand on Harleen's hips, a little too low to be appropriate for a class. No, she didn't. She did not need to feel that what had cost her a night of sleep, had meant nothing to her so called friend. She did not need to feel so easily replicable and meaningless. So she buried her face in her notebook.

She did not notice Harley's sidelong glance.  
It did not crossed her mind that under Harley's make up there was a bruise that she had hidden. It did not even occurred to her that Harley's pretended indifference occulted a cry for help.

She did not see that right when Joker touched Harley's butt, fear also crossed the harlequin's painted eyes.

To be continued.


End file.
